A Dark God
by TheForgottenSpartan
Summary: A story of power. Harry Potter didn't survive because of some fluke or ritual powered by the death of his mother. No he survived because of pure unbound power. I'm warning you now, Harry is the most powerful character for page 1 onward. Doesn't mean everything is gonna go his way though. HarryXFemBlaisexSusan.
1. Enter the Slytherin

Hogwarts 1991 Slytherin Common Room

Much had gone the same in this universe; the potters died and Albus Dumbledore had made the same damn mistakes. There were a few minor difference, Harry had successfully hidden the letter and sent a reply. Years of sneaking out to steal food so he didn't die allowed our young hero to escape the Dursleys and get to Diagon Alley much sooner than planned. Without Hagrid to guide Harry, he was told all about his parents by people from the alley, and the goblins had told him all about his vast finances, not just his trust vault. With this newfound wealth he bought himself proper clothes, both wizard and muggle. He bought books to educate himself to make his parents proud. Perhaps most importantly, he was told how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. He found his own compartment and locked it so he wouldn't be disturbed. Not meeting Hagrid, Ron, or Draco changed much.

The sorting feast had been eventful, Harry Potter had listened to the hat and been sorted into slytherin. He kept silent and to himself until they reached the common room. Snape had given the three customary rules all slytherins have to follow. Provide a united front to the rest of the houses, solve all problems in the common room. If your are going to break a rule, don't get caught. Finally, if you do get caught, get caught by Snape. The blond ponce known as Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry after Snape left. "You don't belong in the great house of Slytherin you dirty Half-blood." Harry looked up at him from his place in an armchair by the fire, which was crackling heartily.

"And why is that? Care to enlighten me?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Slytherin is no place for a goody two shoes like yourself." Draco said, still sneering.

The air in the room started to feel heavy. "Who said I was a goody two shoes?" Harry asked darkly. Malfoy smartly took a step back at this point, his subconscious starting to realize something was not quite right.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived. What else could you be besides a light sided arrogant fool?" Draco said. Others in the common room began laughing at this statement. Suddenly the fires dimmed, a gust of wind blew through the room, and Harry finally stood up. Because the Dursleys hadn't successfully starved him, he was quite a bit taller and far more built than he would have been. His size intimidated Draco even more than his calm reaction.

"How about a dark wizard?" Harry said, taking of his glasses as his eyes filled with eldritch power causing them to glow. An aura of power began to form around him, and the air grew heavier still. Draco began sweating, but held his ground.

"You? A dark wizard? Don't make me laugh!" He said haughtily. Although the effect was diminished by his shaking knees. The aura assumed a defined shape, rhythmically pulsing. It began to grow hard to breathe for the majority of the children and teens in the common room. Draco began rethinking his decision to mess with this person, no normal eleven year old should be powerful enough to have a fucking aura radiating out of him! That required an immense amount of power, along with control to avoid smashing everything around oneself. Harry smirked evilly as he surveyed the room. An invisible force began putting pressure on everyone in the room. It grew stronger and stronger, forcing the young and the weaker older students to their knees. Harry finally spoke "Do you want to know why Voldemort died when he tried to kill me after killing my family? Why the strongest Dark Lord in centuries was defeated by a child?" The pressure grew immensely as he spoke forcing those still standing to their knees, and forcing those already onto the floor onto their hands and knees.

"It's not because of some fluke of accidental magic, nor is it because of some obscure ritual combined with my mother's sacrifice that shielded thought that either of those would work is absurd." Harry continued, as the pressure began making it hard for some to breathe; not enough to choke however. "No the reason he died, was because at the age of one, I was already far stronger than him! Far stronger than Dumbledore! Far stronger than anyone in centuries! I am the strongest wizard alive! Once I hit my first majority, I will rivals the greatest wizards of old!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in fear as the pressure built further. The floor suddenly cratered where Harry was standing and pieces of stone rose up into the air held aloft by his power, then everything started shaking. Harry began speaking in parseltongue to a snake that slithered out of his robe sleeve. The snake hissed back the then moved into and empty tank Harry had asked the elves to put out earlier.

"So Malfoy, still think I don't belong?" Harry asked rhetorically. He cut off the magic flow and stopped pulsing out magic. The pressure was released as his aura faded. He started waking to the boy's dorms, then paused and said "That was but a fraction of my power, if you want to know my limits..." He started the trailed off. Harry turned, raised his hand, and made a crushing motion with his fist. In time with his actions, a chunk of stone was lifted from the floor and pulverized into dust. With that he left to go to bed. Everyone picked themselves off the floor after the shock of learning just how outclassed they were compared to an eleven year old child. A couple seventh years began repairing the room as everyone starting moving around in silence, still slightly shell shocked. Eventually someone broke the silence, "Well one thing is for sure. Malfoy you are a bloody idiot." a seventh year said.

"When my father-!" Malfoy began before he was cut off.

"Your father won't do shit! You saw Potter! He has more power in his pinky than most of us have in our entire bodies! He would crush your father like a bug! You would need several armies to even scratch him if what he claims is true! No one can stand up to him! I for one am going to try my damnest to become at least his ally, and if that fails, to stay the hell out of his way!" A student named Theodore Nott practically yelled at the incredibly dense Malfoy scion. With similar thoughts running through all their minds the students hurried to their rooms. They all knew that there were going to be some big changes. Harry Potter a previously unknown entity, was now known to wield vast amounts of power. He also suggested he was dark, which was the opposite of everything they were expecting.


	2. Fooling the School

Hastily written letters that described the events in the common room did not reach the parents of the slytherins until morning of the next day, at around the same time as the morning post. All around magical Britain slytherin alumni were shocked still. Harry Potter had been sorted into slytherin, and when confronted by Draco Malfoy, claimed to be a dark wizard and then spoke parseltongue. Then they paled in fear as they continued reading, and learned of the insane magical power the child had, and the control in which he wielded it. They started shaking in fear, when they realized it was almost identical to a show of power Voldemort had put on when he was trying to force them to join him or remain neutral. The fact said dark lord only wielded that power after hitting his second magical maturity and performing numerous dark rituals to boost his power made some faint outright. An eleven year old child was as powerful as the most feared dark lord in parents frantically wrote letters to their children instructing them to either become friends with the young potter heir, or to stay the bloody hell out of his way.

Harry woke up and smiled at the thought of all he'd accomplished. The plan he and Malfoy had cooked up worked perfectly. Narcissa and Lucius would be proud. Now all he had to do was hide everything from Dumbledore and he wouldn't have any problems. He thought about the current slytherins in his year.

Draco Malfoy; his brother in all but blood and heir to the Malfoy name. The rumors about Lucius having the minister in his pocket were false. The man had built himself a dynasty by skill trading of stocks in companies from both the muggle world and the wizarding one, like his father before him. The Malfoys were once betrayed by a muggle french king. After years of faithful service the king grew paranoid of their powers, so he tricked the family into breaking and oath, and banished them. The king changed their name to Malfoy, which means bad faith to further add credence to the story. This act is what fuels the Malfoy's legendary hate of blond boy was the picture perfect pureblood heir. Harry had beaten the arrogance out of Draco at a young age, he was still bigoted and a little bit of a snob, but he was subtle about it. Draco was a potions prodigy, he would be an asset in the coming years.

Pansy Parkinson; Draco's intended and heir and heir to the Parkinson name. An outbreak of dragon pox decimated the family a few decades ago leading to the decline of their wealth and power. Pansy had brown hair green eyes that were not as bright as Harry's own. Smart and cunning, she would reign in Draco's more socially unacceptable views. As well as being gifted in charms, she was also an aspiring healer.

Vincent Crabbe; a muscular boy who was a little on the slow side. The boy was best friends with Gregory Goyle who he had known since he was a small child. It is rumored that years of inbreeding in both families had lead to deformities as well as their lowed intellects. This was not the case. The Crabbes and Goyle's had long been on the muscular side, in runs in their families. Any deformities were caused by spell creation accidents. With a little work and some tutoring he would be a fierce adversary to many, as his strength lay in transfiguration. Many competent wizards could deal with spells flying straight at them, however very few can keep their cool when even the ground beneath them is attacking them.

Gregory Goyle; a Close friend of Vincent and Draco, his strength lies in magical creatures. The Goyle family has always been in the creature business. Raising various creatures has been a talent in their family for centuries. They own a rather large creature ranch where they breed various creatures for potion ingredients and such. Greg had a vast cache of knowledge about various creatures and could probably take down even the most dangerous if given proper training as he knows all their weak points.

Daphne Greengrass; A cunning girl who was the heir to the Greengrass name. The Greengrass have always been neutrals who lean slightly to the right. Most Greengrass's known throughout history have been deft politicians. Daphne was no different, she excelled at manipulation and deception. The girl also took to dueling like a fish to water, her strength lies in defense against the dark arts. The blond girl is childhood friends with Tracey Davis.

Tracey Davis; A halfblood belonging to the Davis family, she was Theo's intended. Her older brother is the heir of the family. Tracey has dark hair and innocent looking brown eyes. One would be a fool however, to trust that innocence. The girl is sly as a fox, and her inventive use of spells makes her a dangerous adversary. Much like the potters and longbottoms the davis and greengrass families have been close for centuries, having each others back inside and outside of the battlefield.

Theodore Nott; The second in line to become the Nott heir, the boy was well versed in history. Despite his strength being in history, Theo is not one to be trifled with, as he can hold his own with the best of them. The Nott family has been one of the major families in the shipping business for decades, along with the Davis family. His engagement to Tracey was no surprise when it became public. The Nott family ran the biggest import company in magical Britain, and the Davis family the biggest export company.

Millicent Bulstrode; A stocky girl with brown hair and eyes, she was a herbology prodigy. The Bulstrode family gradually built their influence by growing various magical plants for potions. The rumors about her being part troll are false, she was just naturally large due to her father and mother being rather big themselves. The rumors were created by jealous and hateful people who wanted to discredit their name.

Blaise Zabini; The only child of the rumored black widow Serena Zabini, her strength lies in runes. The italian girl was just as beautiful as her mother, and was a dangerous dueler, as her ability to use runes in the middle of a fight could lead to some very deadly traps. The girl hated the lack a of stability in her life, and partially blames her mother. It would not have been wise to mention the rumors about her mother in her presence lest one wished to be viciously hexed. The Zabini family was a prominent italian family, and despite not having having much of a presence in Britain, were still respected by many for their pureblood children would grow to be powerful allies in time, and the bonds they forged now would last them lifetimes.

Harry jumped out of bed and began his morning routine. He passed Theo on his way to the shower. After showering he headed back into the dorm room. "Morning Harry." said a tired Draco as he yawned and stretched.

"I'm heading downstairs to read while we wait for the prefect. Get Greg and Vince up at some point." Harry said in acknowledgement as he grabbed his books for the morning and headed up the stairs to the common room. Not many people were in the common room as the early risers had already left for breakfast and everyone else was still asleep. Harry pulled out and advanced charms book and began reading. Several minutes later the girls came down and joined him on, sitting on the adjacent couches as they were still slightly frightened from the display of power the night before. "Harry looked up and smiled at them "Don't be afraid, come sit. I won't bite."

Blaise who harbored a secret crush on Harry took the invitation and moved next to him on the couch. "What are you reading?" She inquired, trying to start a conversation.

"Just a little extracurricular reading. I find advanced theory can help with the simpler spells." He replied then went back to his book. Blaise, seeing as he wasn't going to offer any more information, went back to conversing with the other girls. A little while later Theo and Draco came down followed by Greg and VInce. Once the prefect noticed they were all there she stood up and walked over.

"Hello my name is Olivia Carrow, and I will be guiding you to your morning classes." the prefect said. "I trust you have all your books for you classes?" They nodded, Snape had handed out the schedules last night. The slytherin first years had potions, charms, and history, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. While on Tuesdays and Thursdays they had Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy at night. Flying practice would be held on alternating Fridays. After a rather long walk due to a staircase rotating and putting them on the wrong side, they entered the Great Hall and began eating. As the slytherin first years continued to converse amongst themselves Dumbledore watched with a twinkle in his eyes. It seemed Harry was not as much of an outcast as he had thought. Perhaps the young lad would lead the children of the death eaters away from the dark and into the light. Having them as his allies would bring numerous benefits to the boy when he faced his destiny. It was too early to draw conclusions, but the headmasters worries were eased as he watched them joke around with each other. The boy would not go dark he was sure of it. One might think that Harry Potter would be a cause for concern for Dumbledore, but that was not the case. Dumbledore had Tom Riddle pegged, he knew all his mannerisms and could read body language like a master. Harry behaved nothing like the former dark lord. Because of this Dumbledore felt he had no need to fear of Harry going dark. What the boy did next certainly helped ease any lingering doubts.

Back at the slytherin table, Draco was griping about the schedule. "Why do we have so many classes with the bloody griffs?!" Tracey looked at him with a bemused smile on her face.

"We only have one more class with them than we do with the other houses. What's the big deal?" She asked.

"I would rather be a bloody hufflepuff than have a single class with griffs!" Draco exclaimed. "Sticking us in the same class is stupid." He continued. "Slytherins and gryffindors have never gotten along, never have never will."

"It is basically asking for trouble." Theo agreed.

"Perhaps the headmaster thinks spending time together will eventually mend the relations between our houses." Harry offered.

"Not likely, griffs are bloody useless." Pansy said with a snort.

"Now now Pansy, even gryffindors have their uses." Harry said.

The others looked at him bewildered for a moment before Daphne said "What exactly are they useful for hmm?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we have to get cannon fodder from somewhere." Harry replied with a smirk. Every slytherin within hearing range laughed at that. "Jokes about useless meat shields aside I'm going to go connection hunting." With that Harry started to get up.

"Where are you going? You not going to eat with us?" Blaise asked.

"Not every important person is a slytherin. I'll be sure to sit with you all in some classes, but I will be sitting with other house sometimes. Right now I'm off to make friends with one Susan Bones. Her aunt is the head of the D.M.L.E. and that would be a useful connection. Besides, she is pretty cute." Harry finished, smirking once again. Blaise looked a little jealous as he said the last part.

Theo picked up on that and said "Aw, is someone jealous?"

"Prat." Blaise said as she smacked him. Harry leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Blaise began blushing uncontrollably and hid her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Harry smiled and walked over to the hufflepuff table. He plopped down on the bench next to Susan and grabbed himself a plate of food and a drink. Almost everyone in the hall was staring at him like his head had sprouted horns. No one had even sat at a table other than their own. Harry just ignored their stares and continued eating as if everything was normal. Gradually people went back to their conversations and pretended he wasn't there. Harry turned towards the staff table and raised his goblet to the headmaster and winked. Dumbledore's eyes could not have been twinkling harder as he returned the gesture. Pomona Sprout watched in confusion as a slytherin first year, Harry Potter specifically, get up from his table and sit down with her puffs. She turned to her colleague and asked "Severus why is one of you snakes sitting with my badgers?"

"I… have no idea." Snape deadpanned as he looked up from the book he was pouring over. "He does however, have every right to sit at any table he wants. As does every other student." Sprout shrugged and walked over to the table to hand out schedules to her students. By the time she had reached the first years Harry had begun conversing with the other boys about quidditch.

"Mr. Potter is there any particular reason you decided to grace my badgers with your presence with meal?" Sprout asked with a hint of mirth in her voice. Harry paused mid sentence and turned to the professor.

"Well professor, I saw this cute little badger." He said nodding to indicate Susan, causing her to blush. "And I just couldn't resist introducing myself. But alas, her beauty robbed me of words as I neared. Thus I had to sit and eat in silence, whilst trying to think of something witty to say so I didn't botch my first impression." Several people gapped at the bold slytherin, while others burst out laughing, and poor Susan couldn't have been blushing harder if she tried. Professor Sprout started to laugh.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Enjoy your meal. I will see you in class." Sprout said as she walked away continuing to hand out schedules to the rest of her house. Harry ate his last bite of egg and drank the last of his pumpkin juice.

"Alas my fair maiden I must be off to class. Do not fret, we will meet again." Harry declared gallantly. He then kissed her on the cheek, which earned her jealous glares from all the boy-who-lived fangirls in the hall, along with a glare from and extremely jealous Blaise. He stood up leaving the stunned and blushing Susan, grabbed his bag and headed out the door down towards the dungeons where potions class was held.

 **AN: Its quite a bit sorter thank I wanted it to be, but some parts didn't feel right and others were just bad so I cut them out. But I did promise a chapter so here it is. Tell me if you like, or if you hate it. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. First Classes and a Beatdown

**AN: Hello my followers, and welcome to the next installment of A Dark God. I hope you enjoy. If you have a question leave a review. I'll will answer any non plot related questions.  
**

Harry leaned nonchalantly against the wall across from the potion's classroom door. He had reunited with the other slytherins after they had finished breakfast. Now they were all waiting for Snape to open the door and start class. One would think that slytherins would have their masks up at all times, but when there is one clear alpha there is really no point. It was refreshing for the other first years to let down their masks. Then the gryffindors showed up led by one of their prefects. Immediately masks slipped back into place and the relaxed feeling in the air was killed. One annoying redhead was moving towards them with his little posse of idiots.

"So you're hanging out with death eater scum now?" Said a red faced Ron Weasley. "It's bad enough you got sorted into slytherin instead of gryffindor where you belong, but you're pals with slimey snakes? I knew you were a dark wizard, how else could you have defeated You-Know-Who?" The redheaded idiot continued.

"That will be thirty points from gryffindor for insulting fellow students Mr. Weasley." Said Snape in and acidic tone. The other gryffindors paled, thirty points before the first class even started was a terrible way to start the year.

"That's not fair you greasy git! Their junior deaths eaters!" Ron yelled. The other gryffindor's eye widened at the show of blatant disrespect. Everyone just stared at the idiot as he realized what he had said. Snape's nostrils flared in anger.

"That will be another forty points from gryffindor and a week of detention for insulting a teacher." Snape said smirking evilly. He had not gotten to take this many points from gryffindor this early in years. Perhaps having a Potter in slytherin wouldn't be such a bad thing after all if it allowed him to take points for legitimate reasons, as they couldn't be disputed. Ron looked like he was going to say yet another stupid thing, but thought better of it at the glares he was getting from his classmates. "What are you waiting for? Get inside!" Snape snapped. Everyone filed into the potions classroom and took seats at the desks. The slytherins all paired up at the front, and forced the gryffindors to take the back row of desks. "Put your wands away." Snape snapped. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Snape then gave a speech about brewing glory, and putting a stopper in death, but Harry knew it was rubbish. If Snape could really do all that he wouldn't be teaching potions, he would be making himself rich selling his services to the highest bidder. Harry tuned out the speech as he waited for Snape to actually start the lesson.

Suddenly Snape turned towards the weasel. "Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment as he said "I don't know." A bushy haired girl from gryffindor raised her hand but Snape ignored her.

"Alright then, how about this one? Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape said, a sneer forming on his face.

Again Ron said "I don't know." The girl's squirmed, not wanting to talk out of turn, but also wanting to answer the questions.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Ron said, grinding his teeth.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming to class? Five points from gryffindor for not coming to class prepared." Snape said, his sneer fully developed.

"That's not fair!" Ron yelled, forgetting just how well that worked out the last time.

"Another fifteen points for disrespect and talking out of turn." Snape said with an evil smirk. Ron looked like he was going to keep talking despite the point loses, but he was cut off as and irate brown haired girl stomped on his foot from and adjacent desk. Snape turned turned towards the slytherin half of the room from his position in front of Ron's desk.

"Mr. Potter, can you answer my questions?"

"Yes sir. Adding powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood is the first step in making the powerful Draught of Living Death. A bezoar forms in a goat's stomach, although i would assume you and Madam Pomfrey have some located in a cupboard nearby incase of emergencies. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, and are also known as aconite." Harry replied.

"And where did you learn this information?"

"The first chapter of our potions textbook. It mentioned the Draught of Living Death as well as where to find a bezoar. The final answer to the final question is in the herbology textbook." All the gryffindors were once again glaring at Ron. The redhead nuisance had lost them _ninety_ points and they weren't even a fifth of the way through the class. It was the first day too! They would never catch up at this rate. Snape walked back to the front of the room and tapped on the blackboard attached to the wall with his wand. Instructions for the day's potion were on the board, along with instructions on how to prepare the ingredients.

"The instructions are on the board. You will be brewing a simple boil cure. You have one hour. Begin." Snape said. Harry nodded to Blaise, and she went over to cupboard and grabbed the required ingredients. Harry prepared the cauldron and the tools while she brought them over. They smiled at each other and began working on the potion. Awhile later there was an explosion in the back of the classroom. The slytherins turn around to see that Neville's cauldron had melted and a green goop was spreading across the floor. The potion had obviously gone horribly wrong, seeing as the potion was supposed to be an orange paste, not a green liquidy goop. Snape stormed over and vanished the potion and snapped at the boy. "Stupid boy! You aren't supposed to add the porcupine quills until you remove the cauldron from the fire!" He turned to Ron who was next to him. "Why didn't you stop him Weasley?! Thought it make you look good if he messed up?! Another twenty points from gryffindor for not helping a classmate." All the gryffindors paled. Yet another point loss. At this rate they would never get out of the negatives! "Finnigen take Thomas! Take Longbottom to the infirmary." Snape turned to the rest of class. "Finish your potions, then bottle a sample and leave it on my desk." After the hour was up Snape collected the samples and dismissed the class.

The slytherins left the room and headed towards their next class, which was charms with the hufflepuffs. The charms room was different from the potions one. Instead of being dimly lit and windowless, the charms room had high windows and was brightly lit. Instead of two person desks, there were ones meant for three people. They split into groups with Harry being the odd one out going to sit with the diminutive half goblin practically bounced out of his office and leapt onto a stack of books behind his desk. He almost fell off, which made many hufflepuffs laugh. He called role, then began to speak "Hello, welcome to charms class! For the first few days we will be covering basic theory. You will have a two foot essay due on the monday of the following week except for this one. Now, who can tell me the motions for the levitation charm?"

After their charms class they headed to lunch. They chatted about their classes and about their teachers. Harry was smiling, until he felt a slight brush against his mind. It was faint, little more than a slight tickling sensation, but Harry knew what it was. He immediately scowled and gently activated his outer occlumency shields. Most people slam their shields down when faced with an unexpected and unwanted intrusion, but that would be a stupid thing to do if you needed to hide the fact you had shields in the first place. Slamming occlumency shields down was a great tactic to force someone out of your mind, but it was about a subtle as a nuclear bomb. Harry moved some innocent memories to the forefront of his mind to give probe something to find, an empty mind is a sign of occlumency of the imperious curse, neither of which would a good. If Dumbledore was only going to a do a surface scan that should satisfy him. He wouldn't dare do a deeper intrusion, even his considerable political weight and public goodwill wouldn't save him from being metaphorically crucified for mind raping the Boy-Who-Lived. The probe withdrew and Harry let out a mental sigh, even with his considerable power fighting Dumbledore right now would be stupid. He hadn't even attended a defense class yet! Raw magic power would not win a fight against someone who knew one hundred forty years worth of magic.

History of magic, the class baffled the potter heir. The novelty of having a ghost as a teacher quickly wore off as the class went on. Harry wanted to slam his head into a wall. How the hell could someone make armed rebellions boring?! The ghost that taught the class, Binns was possibly the worst teacher he could imagine. A mindless, monotone, drone was the only way he spoke. Harry snarled, how could Dumbledore allow something like this?! At least the ghost was teaching something related to the subject. The only way this could get worse was if the teacher was some pompous arsehole who didn't know what he was talking about, and so only talked about have fabulous he was without being able to back it up. All of the others were asleep. Blaise looked really cute when she was asleep Harry noted. After two hours of wondering if it was possible to die of boredom, class was finally over and they well allowed to go to dinner.

Dinner was peaceful, minus the glares coming from one Ronald Weasley being sent their way. Harry turned to his fellow students "Do you guys want to go study in the library after we finish?"

"Sure why _Nott_." Draco said with a smirk. Everyone but Theo groaned, then in hit him.

"Malfoy, I am going to hurt you if you _ever_ make that pun again." Nott said without any real heat in his voice.

"Sure sure. Let's just eat and get out of here. The less time I spend looking at that slob the better." Malfoy said indicating the weasel with horrendous table manners. Everyone grimaced at the thought of Ron's eating habits.

"Draco honey, I love you. But if you ever make me think of that disgusting excuse of a blood traitor while I'm eating, we will have a problem." Pansy said in a maliciously sweet voice.

"Suddenly I have lost my appetite. Let's just go." Daphne said sourly. Everyone nodded and they got up and left. Harry, Draco, and Pansy were looking over the transfiguration textbook, while Blaise and Daphne were playing wizard chess. Tracey was next to Theo, both reading the same book. Greg, Vince, and Millie were all reading some books they had brought from home. When it was getting close to curfew they packed up and started going back to their common room. On the way there, they were accosted by Ron and a few gryffindors.

"Hey you slimy snakes! I got a bone to pick with you!" Yelled the redhead. The slytherin first years stopped, then Harry smirked and nodded. He turned around, hands clasped behind his back, and schooled his face into a bored look.

"What do you want Weasley?"

"You cost me a hundred points today! Now I'm going to pay you back!" Ron snapped moving closer to Harry. The others tensed but Harry waved them off.

"And how are you going to do that?" Harry said mockingly while raising and eyebrow. The other slytherins were trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm going to hex you!" The now red faced boy said while pulling out his wand and aiming it a Harry.

"Really? Allow me to show you a problem with your 'plan'." Harry said making air quotes. Ron just looked confused. Ron was only a few steps away from Harry at this point. Harry suddenly dashed forwards and punched Ron in the face breaking his nose, and forcing him to drop his wand as he clutched his face in agony. Harry kneed him in the crotch which caused him to double over in pain. Then Harry threw an uppercut into his already damaged face sending him reeling back once more, and followed it up with a knee to the stomach. He did a half spin and slammed his elbow into Ron's neck, knocking the boy out cold. Harry looked at the other gryffindor students who were just standing there in shock.

"A word of warning you might want to pass on the weasley when he wakes up. Don't threaten me or my own unless you can back it up. I took him out in five hits without a wand, just imagine what I can do with one." Harry said darkly with an evil smile on his face. He turned around and said "Well? What are you waiting for? And invitation? Get that sorry excuse for a wizard to the hospital wing." The gryffindors hurried to comply lest they face his wrath. The slytherins made there way down the corridor and turned the corner before they all burst out laughing.

"Harry that was amazing!" Theo managed to get out through his laughter.

"Maybe he will think twice about messing with us next time." Pansy said while giggling.

"I personally hope he doesn't, then Harry will have a reason to beat him up again." Millie said with a dark smile.

"Oh I am sure he will try _something_. And when he does, it'll backfire horrendously." Harry said through his snickers. The slytherins made their way to their dorms and settled down for the night.


End file.
